


Watching the New Guy

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dick sees Luke arrive in one of the MultiVerse hangouts





	Watching the New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



It was the InterMultiGalactic Bar of choice, the place everyone went to hang out and see just how bad their lives stacked up against others.

Dick Grayson looked up at the old man coming in, wearing a ratty old cloak and a beard. Someone would tell him, eventually, that you got to shape your seeming as whatever you felt most comfortable with. What actually dragged Dick's attention to him most, though, was that several of the young hotshots in orange had stopped talking and drinking to watch him in… awe?

Apparently this guy was one of the Big Names from his part of the multiverse, Dick decided. Then Wedge, the pilot Dick most liked hanging out with, stood up and raised his glass high.

"To Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebellion!" Wedge called out, and most of the ones from his timeline echoed it… minus a couple that had gotten in barfights with the pilots in the past. Imps, Wedge called them.

The old man in the ratty cloak covered his chest with his hand, putting on a good show of being startled at the cheer for him.

"Not at all what I expected from becoming one with the Force," he said dryly, after it died down, but he strode over to the pilots and wrapped Wedge in a hug.

Well, that meant Dick would get to know this Skywalker guy in time, because he really liked hanging out with the so-called Rogue Squadron.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Watching the New Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057680) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
